Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, digital media players, cellular telephones, solid state drives and removable memory modules, and the uses are growing.
A wave pipeline may be used in a data path to send or receive data between different parts of an integrated circuit, such as a memory device. For correct operation of a wave pipeline, two conditions typically must be met. First, in each stage of the wave pipeline the data and the clock signal should be delayed by the same amount of time. Second, each stage should be ready for the next coming clock cycle of the clock signal. This second condition limits the data rate of each stage by generally requiring the data rate to be equal to or faster than the clock rate. Thus, the second condition limits the time available for each stage to complete a full operation and be ready for the next input to a single clock cycle.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods for processing data through a wave pipeline, and system and apparatus to perform such methods.